Sithlordpedia Diskussion:Hauptseite
Logo Das Logo ist jetzt nicht ganz zu sehen, sondern ist zum Teil verdeckt. Dem sollte Abhilfe geschaffen werden. --Darth Ridiculous 18:19, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Habe mich darum gekümmert, hoffe es gefällt. Tingeltangelbob ::Ich wollte nur noch einmal zum Ausdruck bringen, dass der jetzige zustand des Logos sehr erfreulich ist. Bravo! ::--Darth Ridiculous 19:20, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Warum zur Hölle... warum zur hölle macht ihr noch ein starwars wiki? helft doch lieber bei einem schon exestierendem mit.. einholen werdet ihr es ehrlichgesagt sowieso nicht.. es ist monentans eines der größten unter-wikis.. es ist unsinn noch ein starwars wiki zu erstellen..wärend ihr hier noch an beiträgen wie Anakin überfordert seit, sind die bei der www.jedipedia.de schon mit artikeln wie dem zu "Lak Sivrak" zufrieden.. mir klar das ihr vermutlich noch nicht einmal wisst wer das ist 84.61.153.124 23:35, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiss zwar nicht was dein Problem ist und wer du bist, aber anscheinend stellen wir eine Gefahr für dich dar, sodass du dich so aufregen musst über uns. Es ist unsere Angelegenheit, ein Wiki zu eröffnen oder nicht... Falls du jedoch bei der Jedipedia screibst, dann möchte ich bemerken dass deine Rechtschreibung sehr bedauerlich ist. Also lass uns bitte unsere Freude am Wiki, wir lassen dir deine auch :Tingeltangelbob 10:46, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Dazu wollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass wir hier nur aus Spass schreiben, und nicht um mit einem großen Wiki zu Konkurrieren. Meinerseits schreibe ich hier, da es für mich auf Jedipedia nichts zu schreiben gibt. Ich finde nichts, worüber noch nichts geschrieben ist und was ich nicht nur mühsam aus der Wookieepedia übersetzen müsste. Hier können wir unseren Spass haben, unteranderem deshalb, weil wir nicht solche Muffel wie den Autor dieses Unterthemas in unseren (schmalen) Reihen haben. ::--Darth Ridiculous 19:31, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Dito... :::Tingeltangelbob Star Wars Wikis Leute,Leute,leute... Es gibt bereist genügend STar Wars Wikis wie Jedipedia;Sithpedia und noch viele andere.Ich möchte das Projekt nicht kritisieren aber was soll das bringen? --Sipanz 18:46, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spass. --Darth Ridiculous 19:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Zum letzten Mal: Du darfst dir gerne unsere Beschreibung oder den oberen Post durchlesen, bevor du hier rumnölst. Uns geht es nicht um Konkurrenz, sondern um Spass. Wir nehmen dir ja nichts weg, also sollte es dich nicht stören. Auf Gratistips von links und rechts können wir sehr gut verzichten - Tingeltangelbob 08:46, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Filmographie Ich finde es schade, dass unter "Filmographie" immer auf den Artikel "Fdarsteller" verlinkt wird, statt auf den betreffenden Schauspieler. Es ergibt zudem keinen Sinn. LG Tingeltangelbob 23:07, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Ich werde es wieder ändern. MFG --Der Imperator 17:32, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) unsere Artikel Liebe Sithlordpedia-User, Ich bin zur Zeit damit beschäftigt, unsere Artikel zu perfektionieren. Wenn ich auf Wookiee- oder Jedipedia sehe, wie viel man z.B über Darth Sidious schreiben kann und wie schön ein Artikel über ihn werden kann, finde ich es schade dass unsere Artikel nicht mal halb so gut sind. Ich schlage vor dass wir damit aufhören, immer neue Artikel zu schreiben und die bereits vorhandenen überarbeiten. Es ist immerhin besser, 50 ausführliche und informative Artikel als 1000 mit Rechtschreibfehlern gefüllte Texte zu haben. Wer schließt sich mir an? --Der Imperator :Ich, du hast recht. Sowas gehört aber nicht In die Ha TALK. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:55, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich, teilweise. Ich finde es zwar gut, wenn man mehrere Artikel hat, aber ganz klar sollten sie auch informativ sein. Jeder sollte das beitragen, was er weiss, bei mir sind das nun mal zu Darth Sidous nur die Filme. Ich finde, um das hier aufzugreifen, wir sollten auch allgemein weniger über Leute schreiben, sondern auch über Organisationen, Rassen, Comics, Filme, Schlachten, usw. Mit wir meine ich auch mich, auch ich schreibe momentan zuviel über Personen. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:04, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Man muss nicht alle Comics über eine Person gelesen habe, man kann auch die Seite auf Wookieepedia oder Jedipedia durchlesen und sie dann mit eigenen Worten wiedergeben. Wie du gesagt hast können wir auch damit aufhören über Personen zu schreiben, aber vorher müssen wir die bereits vorhandenen Artikel fertig stellen. Grüße, Der Imperator ::::Ich denke, es ist schon besser, das Wissen zu haben. Denn z.B. habe ich beim Grievous Artikel etwas falsch interpretiert und so falsch geschrieben. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir mit Personen aufhören sollten, einfach nur weniger Personen-Artikel machen sollten. LG Tingeltangelbob 11:00, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wenn wir mehr Benutzer hätten würden wir auch mehr wissen und bessere Artikle schreiben. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir mehr Benutzer bekommen könnten?. Grüße, Der Imperator ::::::Hm, ich dachte, ihr schreibt zum Spaß. Wenn ihr aber die Artikel von Jedipedia und Wookieepedia lest und dann kopiert oder in anderen Worten wiedergebt, ist das auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Und mal ehrlich: Das soll Spaß machen? Das glaubt ihr doch selber nicht. Wenn ihr bei uns schaut und dann denkt, ebenso große Artikel haben zu müssen, erweckt das bei mir nicht gerade den Eindruck eines auf Spaß basierenden Wikis. Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn ihr eure Sachen selber schreibt und aus euren Quellen bezieht, aber ich bitte euch darum, nicht einfach nur stumpf abzuschreiben. Sehr niveauvoll ist das auch nicht wirklich... Zu dem Thema ganz oben, wo sich jemand beschwert hat: Es ist wirklich eine äußerst themebezogene Antwort, auf die schwache Rechtschreibung des Autoren hinzuweisen. Also, mehr habe ich erst mal nicht zu sagen, außer dass ich bereits Artikel gefunden habe, die völlig kopiert sind. Darth Revan zum Beispiel. Das ist wiederum verboten. 87.182.109.32 12:48, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Es macht mir Spaß neues über meine Lieblingsfiguren zu lernen und Artikel über sie zu schreiben. Der Imperator 15:54, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Das hier ist ebenso themenbezogen, wie meine Antwort oben. Aber lassen wir das mal beiseite. Ich für meine Person schreibe nichts bei euch ab, sondern suche es aus meinen Quellen und verfasse dann meine Artikel. Doch trotzdem sehe ich es nicht als Schande, bei anderen Wikis zu "spicken", das heisst ja nicht, man schreibt alles was man verfasst ab. Schliesslich gehört ja auch zum Spassigen, das Wiki wachsen zu sehen. Auch das Argument von "dem Imperatoren" sollte nicht ausser Acht gelassen werden, schliesslich lernt man ja noch ein bisschen dazu. Für Darth Revan danke ich dir, ich habe ja nicht gewusst, dass Leute es immer noch nicht begreifen, dass wir es nicht mögen, wenn man bei uns Artikel von euch hinkopiert. LG Tingeltangelbob 17:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (Der sich zu erkennen gibt...!) :::::::::Und was ist dann mit Darth Sidious? Jeder einzelne Satz davon ist einfach nur ein umformulierter Satz aus der Jedipedia. Wenn es euch Spaß macht, Wissen zu sammeln, könnt ihr genauso gut bei den bereits bestehenden Wikis lesen und mitarbeiten. Genug Artikel gibt es auch noch: Ich mit meinen weniger als 20 Büchern und 2 Spielen habe schon mehr als 120 Artikel geschrieben, einer davon wurde schon ausgezeichnet und ein weiterer hat die Wahl mangels Relevanz nicht geschafft. Es gibt so vieles, worüber man schreiben kann; vorrausgesetzt, man hat die ein oder andere Quelle. Wenn ihr nur die Filme habt, könnt ihr auch keine ordentlichen Artikel schreiben, so einfach ist das. 87.182.126.164 19:29, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Es gibt genug ordentliche Artikel, die man nur mit den Filmen als Quelle schreiben kann. Ich für meinen Teil habe auch einige Spiele und Bücher, und konnte bereits einige meiner Meinung nach "ordentliche" Artikel schreiben, ohne diese dafür zu verwenden. Und wenn wir, wie gesagt, aus Spaß schreiben, dann heißt das, dass wir auch trotzdem Perfektionistisch schreiben können, es aber nicht müssen, was das Fehlen einiger Informationen erklärt. --Darth Ridiculous 19:43, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich sage nichts gegen das Spaß-Prinzip, nur bitte ich euch darum, nicht einfach stumpf von uns abzuschreiben, sei es nun kopiert oder umformuliert. Kopieren dürft ihr eh nicht, das ist Lizenzverletzung und kann strafrechtlich verfolgt werden. Ihr müsst dann einen verweis auf unsere Seite geben. 87.182.126.164 19:56, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Das tun wir, wie gesagt, eigentlich auch nicht. Es wurden schon mehrere Kopien angeprangert, und deren Autoren abgemahnt, und wir haben sie alle entweder vollkommen umgearbeitet oder gelöscht. Und irgenwann wird auch der letzte gemerkt haben, dass wir keine Kopien dulden.--Darth Ridiculous 20:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich oute mich gleich mal vorneweg als Jedipedia-Autor und falls sich die Benutzer hier wundern sollten, warum sie heute eine erhöhte Besucherfrequenz haben, dann liegt das wahrscheinlich auch mit daran, dass ihr in Jedipedia unter Beobachtung gestellt wurdet. Ich habe mich hier mal ein wenig umgeschaut und festgestellt, dass es hier das oberste Prinzip ist, nichts von Jedipedia zu kopieren und das finde ich selbstverständlich auch gut so. Wir – und damit spreche ich auch ganz gezielt die IP-Adresse über mir an, die offenkundig auch ein/e Jedipedia-Autor/in zu sein scheint – sollten diesen Benutzern hier nicht ihren Spaß an der Sache abreden. Meine Meinung darüber ist auch, dass ein weiteres Wiki rein gar nichts in der Internetlandschaft bringt und man die Kräfte lieber vereinen sollte, um ein großes Projekt gemeinsam noch größer zu machen, statt dass sich viele Wiki-Benutzer ein eigenes Projekt einrichten und somit viele kleine und unfertige Sachen entstehen. Tingeltangelbob und seine Benutzerschaft haben aber gesagt, dass sie Jedipedia leider nichts geben können und dieses Wiki hier zum spaßigen Zeitvertreib aufbauen. Solange sie es als diese Sache ansehen und nichts von der Jedipedia kopieren, dann ist das völlig in Ordnung und es bringt nichts über Sinn und Unsinn zu diskutieren. Viel Sinn hat es nämlich nicht, wenn wir ganz offen sind, aber es soll ja auch nur Spaß machen. Also bleibt sauber und habt Spaß. Aber ein wenig muss ich schon schimpfen: Bitte entfernt die kopierten stellen aus dem Artikel Palpatine, denn als Autor des Originalbeitrags bin ich da ziemlich intolerant, wenn es um die Weiterverbreitung fremden geistigen Eigentums geht. Man kann wenigstens die GNU-Lizenz einhalten, was das Mindeste wäre. Gruß,--Darth Taral 20:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ich für meinen Teil bin gegen Kopien, kann jedoch nicht alles überwachen und habe auch nur zwei Augen. Kopien werden rigoros gelöscht oder zumindest umgearbeitet. Ich würde auch nicht gern sehen, wenn man mein Zeugs kopiert. Verstehe ich. Ich hoffe auch, dass die "Beziehungen" zwischen den Wikis bestens bleiben, daher möchte ich nicht, dass hier Zeugs kopiert wird, zum letzten Mal. Ich danke euch auch, wenn ihr uns darauf hinweist. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:19, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ganz ruhig bleiben, ich habe ja ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nichts gegen die Seite hier habe. Mir ging es nur um die kopierten oder umformulierten Artikel, nicht um Sinn oder Unsinn. Und Tingeltangelbob sagte ja auch, dass er dankbar für Hinweise auf Kopien ist, also bin ich so nett ;) Es mag natürlich sein, dass man meine Kritik am bloßen Umformulieren unserer Artikel (dass ich ein Jedipedia-Autor bin, sollte man wohl schon erkannt haben^^) als Unsinns-Beschwerde. Dem ist nicht so, ich wollte das nur mal ansprechen, da mir das kaum als spaßbereitende Aktivität erscheint. 87.182.102.99 13:30, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich würde erstmal die 100 Artikel machen, und mich dann um Stubs kümmern. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:52, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ich spreche mich ganz klar gegen Kopien oder Umformulieren aus. Ich denke aber, dass es kaum verboten ist, wenn man was geschrieben hat, beim grossen Bruder zu schauen, ob wir ähnliches haben (also eine Art Korrektur XD). Ich kann es mir leider nicht leisten, Leute zu sperren, daher muss ich es bei Mahnungen belassen, so auch gegenüber meinem Admin, der Imperator. LG Tingeltangelbob 08:50, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Können wir wieder zum eigentlichen Thema kommen? Der Imperator 14:09, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, wie schon gesagt, zuerst die 100 machen, und sich dan um die kümmern. Fehlen ja nur noch 3 :) Gruß, BobaCartman 14:38, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::An TTB: Der kopierte Artikel Darth Revan ist nicht von mir, sondern von Gerneral Grievies! Nur Palpatine ist von mir, aber mindestens die Hälfte davon habe ich selber geschrieben. Wegen Revan habe ich schon mit Gerneral Grievies geredet. Grüße, Der Imperator 16:01, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, mindestens die Hälfte ist eindeutig zu wenig. --Darth Ridiculous 19:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Das ganze ist doch schon Schnee von gestern! Ich habe nicht abgeschrieben, sondern zusammengefasst und umformuliert, was nicht verboten ist. Wenn du meinen Text mit dem von Jedipedia vergleichst ist er nicht so lang und auch ganz anders. Um den Artikel Darth Revan sollte man sich eher kümmern, denn der ist nur kopiert. Der Grievies weiß bestimmt nichtmal was da steht. Grüße, Der Imperator 12:43, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Genug So, ich habe genug gelitten. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich keine Abschriften der Jedipedia geschweige denn Kopien dulde. Was machen gewisse Leute? Sie schreiben bei der Jedipedia ab. Und so, dass es jeder merkt, jeder, dass sie abgeschrieben haben. Ich erteile nun die Order 66, die besagt, dass die Admins, wenn sie merken, dass eine Abschrift vorliegt, den Artikel löschen dürfen. Keine Umschriften, nur löschen. Es macht mich dermassen wütend, dass irgendwelche Vollidioten unsere Arbeit zur Sau machen. LG Tingeltangelbob 16:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Und Benutzer die das regelmäßig machen sperren? mfG, Der Imperator 18:23, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich wär dafür. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:16, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich würde sagen, sperren, wenn sie nicht Besserung geloben. Und beim 2. mal sofort raus --Darth Ridiculous 19:35, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich unterstütze alles, was Kopien oder Abschriften stoppt. LG Tingeltangelbob 20:46, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Zwischenbericht? Habt ihr bereits viel löschen können? LG Tingeltangelbob 19:42, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Habe nichts weiteres bemerkt. Halte Augen offen. --Darth Ridiculous 19:48, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Werde ich auch so machen! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen? 10:46, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) IF Ich wollte fragen, ob jemand eine Ahnung vom if-Befehl hat. Kann dieser Jemand vielleicht eine der Infoboxen "if-fen", damit ich dann den Rest übernehmen kann? LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 17:48, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jedipedia-Haltung! Ich wollte euch nur mal auf die Haltung der lieben Jedipedianer uns gegenüber aufmerksam machen. Als in einem Thread auf http://paninicomics.de jemand nach dem Inhalt von "Angriff der Malevolence" gefragt hatte, verwies ich ihn auf unseren Artikel, da ich ihn für informativer als jenen der JP empfand. Wie ein ebenfalls anwesender JP-User reagierte, seht ihr hier, ganz unten im Thread: http://www.paninicomics.de/forum/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=14419&pageNo=14. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinungen dazu, ich finde es herablassend und arrogant! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 16:57, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin kein angemeldeter User aber das ist wirklich Arrogant! Sie sind auch unbeliebt siehe: http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Jedipedia :Der Artikel in diesem Wiki ist wirklich viel besser. Die JP muss endlich akzeptieren das sie Nicht die einzigen sind! --88.69.227.214 20:09, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, aber das ist nicht arrogant, das ist die Wahrheit. Man kann die SLP wohl kaum mit der JP vergleichen. In der JP haben wir über 11.400 Artikel und insgesamt über 37.000 Seiten. Wir haben vernünftige Portale, Vorlagen und eine Herrschar netter Benutzer. Ich finde dieses Wiki einfach unötig. Ich will nicht sagen das hier irgentwas schlecht ist, aber was soll das??? Wo ist der Sinn??? Nur weil es dir Artikel bei uns schon gibt, nochmal schreiben??? Und mit der Sithpedia zu agumentieren ist Quatsch, da diese von einem der größten Vandalen der die JP je heimgesucht hat gegründet wurde. Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt keinen Streit auslösen, da ich nur meine Meinung vertrete. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 13:36, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich möchte allen nochmals nahelegen, dass wir nicht mit der JP konkurrieren möchten (könnten wir ja überhaupt nicht!). Trotzdem finde ich es arrogant von dem JP-Admin, dass er, wenn ich jemandem meinen Artikel empfehle, unser Wiki runtermacht. Da irritiert mich der Ausdruck "nette" Benutzer. Zu Urai Fen: Es mag gut sein, dass du die "Kritik" nicht böse gemeint hast, doch dann formulier sie bitte etwas weniger aggressiv. Ich habe mich auch um konstruktive Kritik an der Narniapedia bemüht. Und ob unser Wiki unnötig ist oder nicht, das ist Ansichtssache. Unsere Meinung ist, dass es nicht unnötig ist - Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 14:21, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::: Das ist eine Schweinerei was die Jedipedia da macht. Hier mein Kommentar zum ganzen: http://www.paninicomics.de/forum/index.php?page=Thread&postID=781534#post781534 Und dieses Wiki ist nicht unnötig, die Leute haben ihr sehr großen Spaß über Star Wars zu schreiben und das sollte man ihnen lassen. --88.69.223.79 17:37, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :1. Ich wollte niemanden beleidigen, ich vertrete nur meine Meinung. Dass nicht alle Menschen der selben Meinung sind ist logisch. :2. Liebe IP 88.69.223.73. Schweinerei geht garnicht. Wenn ich nicht agressiv formuliere, darf ich dass hoffentlich auch von anderen erwarten. Ich kam auch nicht hier her und hab euch alle als Schweine beschimpft. Das ist auch überhaupt nicht meine Meinung. Dann bezeichnest du unsere Artikel als Dreck und verlangst das Ben dies nicht tut. Auch will ich niemand den Spass verderben, ich hab hier nur meine Meinung vorgestellt. :3. Damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt, will ich klarstellen, dass sich meine Kritik nicht persönlich gegen irgentjemand wendet. Meine Kritik galt ausschließlich diesem Wiki. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 21:05, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :P.S. Das ist meine Meinung und keine Kritik. Nur damit das keiner in den falschen Hals kriegt. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 21:10, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Mal meine ganz unverbindlichen 2 Cents zur Gesamtthematik: Grundsätzlich finde ich den Kritikpunkt "unnötig" reichlich substanzlos. Die Feststellung einer Notwendigkeit setzt einen feststellende, übergeordnete Instanz voraus und wer soll das bitte sein? Es gibt nur subjektive Perspektiven, wovon einige ein Wiki für "nötig" halten und andere eben nicht. Das hebt sich gegenseitig auf. Natürlich ist es immer besser, Kräfte zu bündeln. Schade finde ich immer, wenn es Haufenweise kleine Wikis zum selben Thema gibt, statt dass sich deren einzegängerische Inhaber mal zusammentun würden. Aber gerade wenn es ein sehr grosses Wiki zu einem Thema gibt, wo alles schon irgendwie gemacht, abgeschlossen und fertig ist, kann es für den einzelnen sinnvoll sein, eben was eigenes, Neues zu machen, um dort Ideen zu verwirklichen, die so auf dem grossen Projekt nicht möglich wären, eben weil dort alles schon feststeht. Wenn dann das grosse Wiki rumzetert und das Kleine bekämpft, schlecht macht und dessen Existenzrecht abspricht, dann ist das nicht nur arrogant sondern auch reichlich lächerlich. Wie ein Elefant der wegen einer Maus in Panik gerät. Wenn tatsächlich ein paar User vom Grossen auf das Kleine abwandern, (was ja letzten Endes die Angst des Grossen ist) dann ist das erstens kein Weltuntergang und zweitens muss sich das grosse dann halt überlegen, was es BEI SICH machen kann, um User auch langfrisrig zu binden. Bekämpfen von anderen ist jedenfals der falsche Weg. -- 00:28, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *1. Hier bekämpft sich niemand und es gerät auch keiner in Panik. (Das war doch jetzt keine Kriegserklärung von mir, oder is das so rüber gekommen?) :2. Fertig ist auch in der JP nix. Das Star-Wars-Universum ist riesig. Ein Bilck auf unsere gewünschten Seiten verschafft wohl Klarheit. Auch heißt es nicht: Artikel geschreiben, jetzt ist er fertig. Selbest bei riesen Artikel wie Palpatine fehlen noch einige Sachen. (z.B. Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg geht noch genauer). Auch Baustellen gibt es noch mehr als genug. :3. Ich hoffe, dass das Schlecht machen, Rumzetern und Schlecht machen nicht auf meinen Kommtar anspielt, da ich wirklich nur meine persönliche Meinung vertreten habe. :Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 16:25, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::@Urai Fen: Ich hoffe, dass das ''Schlecht machen, Rumzetern und Schlecht machen nicht auf meinen Kommtar anspielt,'' Nein, das tut es nicht, es war definitiv eine ganz allgemeine Reflektion, (ich dachte dabei auch noch an andere, ähnlich gelagerte Fälle) sorrry wenn das anders rüberkam. -- 23:31, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hoff sehr, dass diese Diskussion nicht ins persönliche ausartet, bin aber klar der Meinung, dass es falsch ist, dass die JP (nicht zwingend du, Urai Fen, doch dein Beitrag auf der Disku eines Users, der Interesse an der SLP bekundete, missfällt mir) uns nun mit allen Mitteln bekämpft und schlecht macht. Das ist nicht der Umgang, den unser Wiki zu pflegen sucht, wirklich! Wir wollen hier ein Projekt aufbauen und keine Konkurrenz suchen, aber anscheinend wurde das missverstanden - Danke MK, danke Sipanz und alle anderen Supporter, ich finde es toll, dass es noch Leute gibt, die unser Wiki schätzen... Gruss Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:59, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn Du diesen User mit 1801 im Namen meinst, dann glaube ich nicht, dass es sich lohnt um den "zu kämpfen". -- 23:31, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Geht mir ja auch nicht umss Kämpfen, mehr ums Prinzip. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:55, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Der Beitrag wurde gelöscht Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 19:31, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :An wen wendet sich dieser nette Smilie? Urai Fen ~ Frage? 15:38, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Der Beitrag wurde gelöscht! --88.69.234.238 20:29, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dieser feige kleine Beitrag, egal von wem, spiegelt in keinster Wiese die Ansichten von irgendeinem Nutzer dieses Wikis wieder. Und falls doch, dann hat er oder sie es nicht verdient, Mitglied genannt zu werden. Ich halten den Smiley eindeutig für voll nisch korrekt, Junge. Ich schlage vor, hier wird entweder sachlich weiterdiskutiert oder gar nicht. --Darth Ridiculous 20:24, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich misch mich noch ein, als Admin meine Pflicht. Ich hoffte, das konnte sachlich gelöst werden, aber wie es scheint, ist dem nicht so! Solche Beiträge, wie sie Sipanz und BobaCartman sie verfasst haben, werden nicht toleriert! Ich werde die Beiträge löschen, weitere solche ziehen eine Sperrung für genannte User nach sich. Ihr dürft gern auf euren Wikis Antipropaganda für die Jedipedia betreiben, wenn ihr der Konsequenzen bewusst seid, doch hier geht sowas mal gare nicht! Ich hoffe wir sind uns Einig - LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 21:51, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, das stimmt, tut mir leid. Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 00:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann ist ja gut. Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht falsch aufgenommen hast, aber du verstehst sicherlich, dass das nicht geht. Gruss 07:48, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::: Beitrag entfernt. --88.69.213.112 17:30, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Erbitte die Erlaubnis, Beiträge wie diesen kommentarlos zu löschen. --85.177.247.80 16:27, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) (War anscheinend nicht angemeldet --Darth Ridiculous 08:50, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC)) :Erlaubnis genehmigt und Sperrung erfolgt. Solche Leute begreifen nicht, dass sie vorallem uns schaden! Gruss 19:32, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partnerschaft Mein Star Wars Wiki Sithpedia und ihr Star Wars Wiki Sithlordpedia würden zusammen passen. Deswegen beantrage ich eine Partnerschaft. Seit ihr Einverstanden? --88.69.228.241 18:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Werbung ich finde es doof das hier über all Werbung in den artikeln ist.--213.170.166.106 14:53, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) das mit der werbung finde ich auch ziemlich bescheuert aber na ja die seite ist trotzdem ziemlich cool